


Perpendicular

by yosjiefo



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yosjiefo/pseuds/yosjiefo
Summary: He would be hers, if only she would ask it of him. However, he knows she never will.
Kudos: 4





	Perpendicular

Against all his wishes, Sephiran is left alive. Pelleas knows it's what Yune wants, and so then it must be for the better because who was he to question what the more empathetic goddess thought, but it does leave him feeling a little bitter. All that magic he had cast, all that he had sacrificed in that battle... what had it been for?

For as much as Pelleas wanted Sephiran dead, Yune had wanted him just as much alive if not more so. She is tired now, but so is Pelleas. He has never felt more hollow than he does now, and when the battle has concluded, he sees a few people wonder about him. 

They sense something's changed. They don't see the light in his eyes anymore, and they wonder if he's given up hope. 

It appears as if Micaiah has also picked up on it, for she comes over to him, worry creasing her brow. He looks away, not having the heart to stare at her when he fears she had also wanted Sephiran alive. To be opposed to Yune was already suspect, but he doesn't know if he can bear to be opposed to what Micaiah's desires are. He sees her silver hair, eyes of gold, and feels the warmth in her hands as she takes his in hers, and he knows he would be hers if she let him. 

“Your Majesty, I know this is hard, but we have to persevere! Everyone’s counting on us. When this is all over… Think of a world where we can be friends forever, and fight for it!” 

She says it so earnestly, likely with the hopes that it will bring the vitality to his face again, but all Pelleas feels is the shattering of his heart. It is cruel, he thinks, for the Goddess to send Micaiah over this way, clearly fretting over him to the point she wants to make him believe in the fact there are still things to live for when it was only her that he had decided was worth knowing there would be a tomorrow. 

Fate reminds him in this way that his feelings are not right to have, that they never have been. Not when he is king and she is his loyal vassal, but neither is it right even when he ignores their titles and ranks. When he is but a man with love in his heart and she is a woman to be loved, she has never once seen him in that way. 

When she sees him, she sees the hopes for the homeland she so loves. She believes that he will work tirelessly to make it a wonderful place to live in. Because of that shared goal, she sees him as a friend and even wishes for a forever in that. 

Yet here he was, wishing for more like the selfish person he was. Pelleas smiles ruefully and tries to bury his heart then and there for at least the remaining fight they have yet to face. It is after a great pause that he at last manages to force the words out that he hopes shall bring a smile to that lovely face of hers, even if that smile is not for him alone. 

“All right. I want to live! And in living, I want to save all the people I know and care for.”

**Micaiah and Pelleas have reached A-Rank Support!**


End file.
